


That Damned Phone

by SamCreates



Series: Sam's Corner of Unhappy. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Read at Your Own Risk, ends very dark, starts as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: He really, truly hates her dad-damned phone.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Sam's Corner of Unhappy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085939
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	That Damned Phone

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THAT ARCHIVE WARNING.
> 
> I solely blame the discord people for this. You ask them how to end a smut scene and they throw "Murder one of them" at you.
> 
> No beta, because I have no patience, English is still not my first language...  
> Please don't lynch me.

Lucifer really hates that damned phone.

When he presses Chloe against the wall inside the elevator, one hand down her panties, the other one tangled in her hair, that awful, horrible device starts vibrating in her jacket, right against his stomach.  
He knows his Detective, her ever dutiful obedience to the precinct's call. But this night is theirs and theirs alone, work was done, Beatrice off to a friend's birthday party. He growls, puts his hand inside her pocket and swipes blindly over the screen to decline.

Whatever and whoever it is, it can wait and judging by Chloe's hands on his wrist, shoving his fingers deeper into her panties, between her sopping wet folds, she agrees - it can wait.

When the elevator arrives at the penthouse, the Devil retrieves his hand and uses it instead to carry his beloved Detective inside, her legs wrapped tightly around his midsection. He puts her on the counter of the bar and wastes no time in sliding down her front. He is very glad for the skirt she is wearing as it allows him free access to her.  
He grips her panties in both hands and rips, eliciting a gasp from her. He expects Chloe to protest, but she just shoves her hands into his messy, dark locks and pushes him down to where she needs him most now.

"Fuck… that's so hot. I love it when you do that", she breathes, staring down at his face, nestles between her thighs.

Usually, he loves to tease her, loves to play and prolong their sessions, but tonight, he simply can't. Well, technically, their entire workday had been foreplay and so he thinks it's fine to finally get to the main courses now.

He parts her legs and just when he dips his tongue between her hot, wet folds, the infernal device he tried to quieten just a few minutes prior starts vibrating again.

"Maybe I should-", she starts, but with another growl, he looks up at her, his eyes burning crimson inside their dark sclera, and she swallows down a needy "Fuck, nevermind" - and declines the call.

One phenomenal orgasm for her later, Lucifer carries his Detective up the short flight of stairs and drops her onto his massive bed. He made sure to leave Chloe's clothes behind at the bar, and now she is sprawled before him in all her naked glory.  
She is a sight to behold, more beautiful than any man-made goddess, spirit, deity he ever came across in his time on earth. She is radiant and he wants nothing more than to worship her in every way possible.

She stretches her arm, glides her fingers over his straining erection, causing him to groan in want.  
He strips without any finesse, drops everything carelessly to the ground next to the bed - and growls yet another time in utter frustration.  
It's his phone this time, dancing over the marbled floor next to the bed, just peeking out from his inner jacket pocket.

He frowns at the screen. Daniel never calls him. 

One look at Chloe tells him he won't be declining a third time, she wouldn't ever be that irresponsible. So he grabs the phone and hands it over directly. There is no good reason for Daniel to call him unless it is to talk to Chloe because he couldn't reach her.

She accepts, puts the device to her ear and sighs an annoyed "I thought you had me covered" into the speaker.  
This was their night, damnit.  
Before she can scold him further, Daniel stops her, Lucifer's angelic hearing perfectly capable of catching all of it.

"Chlo, there's been a fire", he starts and his voice breaks. Chloe pales instantly. Calls like that never end well, she knows from experience.

"The apartment building the Miller's live in burned down. The LAFD is still looking for survivors but… it's not looking good."

She drops the phone, pale as a ghost and covers her mouth with a Hand.

"Trixie…"


End file.
